


All Yours

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Steve have a date.





	All Yours

Steve was waiting for you outside, leaning against his Harley, arms crossed over his thick chest, his eyes closed, a half smile on his face. You stopped in front of him, rose up on your tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Hi,” you whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at you. “Hi. You ready?”

“I am,” you nodded, “where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” his laughed. “Get on.” He swung a leg over his bike and looked expectantly over his shoulder.

You climbed on the back of the motorcycle behind Steve, sliding close, your arms around his waist, cheek resting on his back between his shoulderblades, the soft leather of his jacket cool against your cheek. He patted your clasped hands once before starting the motorcycle, the engine growling. You closed your eyes and let yourself get lost in the feel of Steve controlling the powerful machine, how easy he made it seem, how effortless.

You lost all track of time when you were on the bike with Steve, it could have been minutes, hours, days. Time had a tendency to be forgotten when you were with him; it was as if it didn’t matter. Time apart was another story; every minute away from him felt like an eternity. And you spent too much time apart. So when he’d called this morning, asked if you could get the afternoon off, you hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

The rows of buildings soon turned to rows of trees as you headed out of town. It looked like you were heading for the Avengers compound, which brought a tight knot of disappointment to the base of your throat, making it hard to swallow. You’d hoped the two of you were going to spend some time alone, some much needed time alone, but it looked like you were going to be having one of those “work dates” meaning he worked and you pretended it was a date.

But he sped past the turn into the compound, not even slowing, in fact, he accelerated as you hit the open road, the cool fall breeze blowing your hair back, chilling you enough that you felt the need to squeeze closer to Steve, hoping to absorb some of his body heat. You wanted to scream, let loose with an unearthly cry, let everyone hear just how excited you were, but you held back, barely.

Another half an hour or so went by before Steve turned off the main road, taking a series of side roads winding deep into the forest. He pulled to a stop in a small picnic area with a couple of tables and a trash can and cut the engine.

“This is it?” you whispered.

“Nope,” he chuckled. He opened one of the saddlebags on the back of the bike and pulled out a backpack which he slung over one shoulder, and a blanket which he handed off to you, then he held out his hand. “Come on,” he said.

You took his hand and let him lead the way through a stand of trees, following a barely-there trail. You were grateful you hadn’t worn heels or a skirt, instead settling for jeans, a t-shirt, a warm sweatshirt, and your well-worn Toms. Ten minutes later you came out through an opening in the trees into a large clearing, trees on three sides, a deep, fast running stream on the far side. Steve kept hold of your hand as you crossed the clearing, finally coming to a stop beside the stream where he dropped the backpack before turning to you.

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling you into his arms, his lips finding yours.

You leaned into him, your arms around his neck. “This is beautiful,” you sighed.

“I thought you’d like it,” he smiled. He took the blanket from you and spread it out, gesturing for you to sit. He shrugged out of his jacket and sat beside you, his arm sliding around your waist, pulling you close, one hand cupping your cheek, his finger tracing your cheekbone and jaw.

“It’s been too long,” he whispered. “But, today, I’m all yours, as long as you want me.”

You smiled and nodded, your fingers twisting in Steve’s t-shirt, pulling him down with you as you stretched out on the blanket. He turned on his side and wrapped himself around you, his legs intertwined with yours, his arms around you. He dragged his nose along the line of your throat, not quite kissing you, though the sensation was enough to make you shiver, trembling in his arms.

“Cold?” Steve breathed, his breath warm against your skin.

“No,” you shook your head.

His lips drifted up and down your throat, biting and licking, his hands caressing your back, tangling in your hair, pulling you close as he sought out your lips, drawing you into a deep, probing kiss.

Steve was completely lost in you, his hands all over you, his mouth on yours, his tongue in your mouth, his kisses showing you just how desperately he wanted you. He rolled you to your back, pulling you beneath him, pushing up your shirt, his huge hand covering your breast, his thumb and forefinger plucking at the nipple, bringing it to attention. He moved against you, his cock, trapped behind the thick denim of his jeans, pressed into the seam of your jeans, rubbing deliciously against your core.

You gasped, your hands wrapped around the back of his neck, your tongue probing his mouth, nibbling at his lips, your legs wrapped around his, your body undulating beneath his, astonishingly close to orgasm.

Steve rocked his hips into yours, his hands seemingly everywhere, his fingers brushing against your skin, his mouth slanted over yours, swallowing every sound you made. You could feel the orgasm building, the coil winding tighter and tighter, Steve, everything was Steve and there was nothing else but the two of you in that moment.

He peeled your clothes from your body, worshiping every inch of skin with his mouth and fingers, moaning low in the back of his throat as it was exposed. His own clothes soon joined yours, the two of you lying naked beneath the late afternoon sun.

He slid his hand under your ass, pushing his hips into yours, his cock now hard and thick, pressing into you, a low hiss leaving you as he stretched you open. You couldn’t get him close enough, you were completely wrapped around him, and he around you, both of you grinding, moving, pushing, and pulling, Steve filling you completely, rocking into you until you came with a sudden jolt, gasping his name, your entire body tingling with pleasure. It was completely perfect, unending waves of sensations rolling through you as he moved until he let go with a loud groan. His body stiffened, the hands on your sides tightening hard enough to leave marks, a long stuttering breath leaving him.

He released you, falling to your side, one arm draped over your stomach, his legs laying over yours.

You turned on your side, rested your hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He smiled sweetly at you.

“Let’s go swimming,” you said, pushing yourself to your feet.

“Okay,” he laughed, letting you pull him up. “Swimming it is. Then lunch.” He nodded toward the backpack. “And then -”

“Then I get to pick,” you giggled, winking at him.

“Deal,” Steve grinned. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
